Anna's secret
by LostMemory1001
Summary: Anna got older and now she has a boyfriend and a secret she refuses to tell anyone. Set in a imaginary timeline where Mikoto didn't die and the stone was destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Homura, the home of grown men and a little girl. Well, at least it used to be, now it's the home of grown men and a young teenager, but the men liked to think that she still was a little girl. Anna was 18, she had grown to be beautiful, she still looked like a doll, but now she had curves, long hair, but she still looked so fragile, also, she had a boyfriend. 'Argh, a boyfriend, why!? She still a kid!' was what the men thought. Her boyfriend was a boy with short hair, tall and strong, at first, when Anna presented him to her clan members, no one liked him, he had something so unsettling about him...

-Flashback-

Anna got in the bar, followed by a boy. Izumo was polishing his beloved bar, but stopped to talk to Anna -Anna! Want juice?- he was about to get a juice glass for her when he noticed her "friend". -Oh, who might this boy be?-he said, looking at him, up and down, something about him... Mikoto, who was sitting on one of the chairs looked behind him when he heard the word "boy", upon seeing him he let out an "Han?". -Izumo, Mikoto, I wanted to present him to everyone, but only you two are here...- Anna said. -Present him to us then.- Izumo said. She took a deep breath, after so many years, she started to show her feelings.-Hmm, this is Ryo, my...boyfriend.- she said. Mikoto let out another "han?", Izumo asked -Boy...friend?-. -Hi, I'm Ryo, pleased to meet you, Izumo-san.- the boy said with a smile. Mikoto frowned his forehead upon seeing that "smile", that was the smile of someone who was hiding. -Hmm, take a seat, how old are you? How did you meet? Do you work? Study?- Izumo started to talk to him. After hours of Izumo asking questions and the couple answering, Mikoto not liking a bit that, the boy revealed that he was 20, administration student and worked as a waiter and he met Anna when she was being bothered by some thugs and he helped her.

After some time of the couple cuddling and kissing on the bar's couch, they left to eat. -He is quiet a "weird" boy, isn't he?- Izumo said to Mikoto. -Fake, he is dangerous.- Mikoto said. Izumo nodded -Better keep an eye on him.- Mikoto lit a cigarette, showing that he agreed.

-End of flashback-

It was late night, Izumo was just waiting Anna arrive to close the door. It was already past two in the morning and the door suddenly opened, to show a completely covered Anna, from head to toe, covering her face with a hoodie, who tried to run upstairs, but Izumo grabbed her wrist when she tried to go up and pulled her down. -Good night to you too.-he said, Anna didn't say anything, just struggled against his grip. -Why are you home so late? You've always been a good kid, why be rebel now?- Anna kept looking down, but stopped struggling. Izumo smelled her, alcohol. -Have you been drinking!?- Izumo asked, mad. -No.- she said shortly.-I can smell the alcohol.- he said. -We are in a bar.- Anna said and tried to go upstairs, but Izumo didn't let her.-I can smell alcohol on YOU.- -I. Didn't. Drink.- she said, starting to get mad. -So why are you smelling like a drunk?- He asked. -I didn't drink, ok?! I smell like this because I live in a fucking bar! It's not my fault...it's no one's fault.-Anna snapped and started to cry. -Anna...- he let go of her wrist and she ran upstairs, then Izumo just heard the sound of a door being slammed. Izumo in the same moment thought "Ryo..." and went upstairs to wake Mikoto.

Anna slammed the door and ran to her bed, sat down and wiped the tears off her face. She got up and undressed and looked on the mirror wearing just her lingerie. She passed her fingers lightly on her scars, the scar on the right side of her body, in the middle of her belly and the scar on her right upper arm, the scars made by bullets so many years ago.

-Flashback-

Anna sensed the "evil" and ran out of the room, looked trough the window, trying to find the source and just heard Izumo screaming her name. She looked up and saw a man with a gun, before she could react, he shot her, getting her mid stomach and her right arm, Izumo screamed her name again and ran to her, he grabbed her and sat on the floor, he looked at her body and let at out a scared gasp when he saw the shots, bleeding.

Dewa came when he heard the gunshots -What happened, Kusanagi-san?- he asked. -Anna...was shot!- Izumo answered and got up, hugging Anna tightly. -What!?- Dewa asked and followed him inside the room. -Clean this table!- Izumo ordered. Dewa made as he was asked. Izumo laid her on the table and gently took her dress off, leaving her only with her white underdress that was more red than anything now. He took off his jacket and shirt, he pressed the jacket on her stomach and got the shirt around her arm, on an attempt to make the bleeding stop. Anna cried in pain and faintly said "Mikoto", Izumo got her hair out of her face and said -It's ok, baby, don't worry.- He wasn't sure, but he had to make her feel safe.- Go get Mikoto! Tell him we have an emergency!-He told Dewa, who ran to find Mikoto.

Mikoto was around the school, searching for his revenge target when Dewa found him.-Mikoto-san! We have an emergency!- he screamed. Mikoto turned to him -Go talk to Izumo.- he said, not paying much attention.-He was the one to tell me to tell you!- Dewa screamed, worried. -Nothing that he can't solve.- Mikoto answered, getting annoyed.-He can't, it's Anna!- Upon hearing her name he turned. -What happened?- Mikoto asked. -It's better for you to go and see.-Dewa answered, already starting to run.

They arrived at the room, where Izumo was pressing down on Anna's stomach and looked terrified, screaming -Anna! Anna! Wake up!- He was trying to wake her unconscious body. Mikoto froze upon the sight, a bloody, sweaty and unconscious Anna. -What. The. Hell. Happened?- Mikoto asked. -Mikoto! We have to take to an hospital! She was shot, she can't lose any more blood!-Izumo said, exasperated. Mikoto walked to Anna and cupped her face with his hand, he was so, so, so mad, first Tatara and now her. He had to het revenge. He turned and was about to leave, but Anna grabbed his jacket and whispered-Mikoto...don't...leave...me.- Mikoto looked back at her. -See? Don't leave her! Forget this stupid revenge! Let's go to the hospital, even unconscious she wants you!-Izumo said. Mikoto thought, intrigued, but he remembered Tatara, and thought that instead of revenge, he would get Anna to a hospital as soon as possible.-Gather everyone-Mikoto told Dewa.

After gathering everyone, they ran as fast as they could to get Anna to a hospital. God, she was more pale than usual, if that was even possible. Izumo's clothes were already soaked in blood. Everyone was fearing the death of their little princess, how could they have been so carefree?! Mikoto was looking at Anna, regretting his decision of revenge.

They arrived at the hospital, where a nurse took Anna from Izumo's arms. All of them were there, sitting, waiting, it would be funny to see thugs like them in a hospital, waiting, but they were so serious that no one dared to laugh. A nurse came to talk to them.-Gentlemen, the girl will need stitches, a surgery to take the bullets out without any more damage and blood.-everyone froze at the statement- It's a miracle that she is alive, but the bullets didn't make any lethal damage. So I will need her responsible to sign a document letting us do everything.-Izumo got up and followed the nurse. Arriving there she gave him the document and started talking-Sooo, are your her brother? It's really cute how you care about her.-she said with a smile. Not in the mood for flirting and mad that the nurse wasn't taking her job seriously, he answered-She's my daughter.-the nurse let go of the smile and looked surprised.-Oh, b-but, you're so young!-she said, giving a faint smile.-We were young and reckless, she ran away as soon as Anna was born.-the nurse shut up and picked up the papers that Izumo had just signed.-You can sit again, sir.-she said in a low voice and rushed through the corridors.

Hours later, some of Homura's members sleeping, just Mikoto and Izumo up, a nurse came.-I'm sorry, she...didn't make it.- Mikoto stood up in the same second, worry, sadness, anger, guilt building up in his body.-What are you doing?! You are supposed to tell that to the old man in the other room, this guys are waiting for a little girl, not an old lady!-a doctor appeared from one of the corridor.-Oh! So sorry!- then the nurse rushed out. Mikoto felt relieved, so, Anna was alright, right? Izumo looked at the doctor, who stared talking.-Sorry about that. Well, the girl, Anna-chan, right? She lost a lot of blood, but we could fix it, however she is going to have bullet scars, sorry about that as well. She is sleeping now, but you can already visit her, please don't go with all this gang, just the twi of you.-Izumo and Mikoto got up and followed the doctor to Anna's room. She was so pale, she was sleeping calmly, so Mikoto just cupped her face with his hand and made a promise to himself, he will always protect her, not put her in danger and don't do selfish things. Izumo also made a promise, from now on, he would protect her forever and ever, then he kissed her forehead and sat on a nearby chair.

After that, Izumo informed the rest of them, who were relieved, all of them visited Anna, one by one and made their promises. 2 weeks later Anna could go home, but not do anything heavy, what led her to be spoiled even more. They swore that that experience would be the last which Anna almost died.

-End of flashback-

Anna then looked at her bruises and cuts, they hurt so much, so she got a first aid kit Izumo gave her in case of emergencies and tried her best to fix them. No matter what, she had to hide those from her clan men.

Izumo got in Mikoto's room and shacked him until he was up-What?-he said, really mad.-Something is wrong.-Izumo said, sitting on the bed.-Something is always wrong.-Mikoto said and laid back down and closed his eyes.-It's with Anna.-Izumo said, knowing that his king would not ignore that. Mikoto sat up and looked at Izumo.-What's wrong with her?- Mikoto said, serious.-I don't know, but she arrived just now and she was smelling like alcohol.-Izumo said, with a worried tone.-So she was drinking? I don't see a problem there.-Mikoto said with a grin,-Stop Mikoto, what if something happened? What if she drank and, I don't know...maybe she was molested...she started to cry when I talked to her...maybe she was...worse.-Izumo said, forming a fist with his hand. Mikoto got serious with that, and got up, heading to the door.-If she was, I'll kill him.-and with that he opened and smashed the door closed.

He opened Anna's door, stepping in, he looked at the bed, she was sleeping, her hair covering her face, her face turned to the wall. He sat on the bed and said.-I know you aren't sleeping, brat. Now tell me what happened.-Anna didn't move, just said-Nothing.-Mikoto knew Anna too well, he knew she was lying.-Talk to me. I'll kill the bastard, I'll do it and it doesn't matter who.-Anna started to cry, making Mikoto surprised and worried.-Anna...-he tried to touch her, but she shoved him off.-Who was it?-Mikoto said, blood boiling, whoever made his little Anna cry, hurt, injured, will pay.-Nothing happened Mikoto, just leave me alone...please.-Mikoto wasn't satisfied with the answer, but got out of her room.

No matter what, he will find whoever made Anna like that and make the person pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke up with the pain she was feeling all over her body, she got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, seeing all the bruises. "Better hide these." she thought and put make up on them, hiding enough not to let anyone see. She peed and brushed her teeth, careful not to ruin her make up. She got out of her bathroom and looked inside her closet. She picked a jeans, a shirt, a hoodie and socks. She dressed up and pulled the sleeves down, to hide her hands and wrists. Then, she went downstairs.

Arriving there, she saw Kamamoto, Yata, Bando, Dewa and Eric in the bar, Izumo was cleaning his bar as usual and Mikoto was sitting in a stool. For her dislike, everyone had serious faces.-Anna, what happened?-Yata said and Eric slapped his arm. She got confused, did Izumo tell them something?-Nothing, what are you talking about?-Anna said and went to sit on a stool three stools afar from Mikoto. He got annoyed by that, usually, she sits besides him and they share silent words. Izumo just made a juice and gave her a glass.-Good morning.-he said, forcing a smile. She ignored his smile and replied to him good morning. She drank everything and stood up.-I have to go somewhere.- she went towards the door and dressed her boots. When she left Izumo nodded to Yata and Kamamoto, who got up and started following her.

Anna went down a street and went to a park, "Nothing weird." Yata and Kamamoto thought. She started walking and waved to someone, her boyfriend. He smiled and walked to her, catching her wrist with force and whispering - Good, looks like you didn't tell anyone.- Then they held hands and to anyone they looked like a couple having a date. He bought her ice cream, which she gladly accepted, when she started to eat, she took the hood off her face. Yata was shocked, her face had a bunch of bruises, on her eyes, cheeks, forehead, he pocked Kamamoto- Did you just see that?- Kamamoto nodded, his mouth fully opened - We have to tell Izumo and the king. - Kamamoto said. They got up and went back to Homura. As soon as they left Anna's boyfriend pulled her hood back and held her right arm strongly - What the fuck are you doing? Do you want someone to see that?!- he said angrily. Anna just looked down and didn't say anything.

Yata almost broke the door trying to get in. -Are you trying to break my things!?- Izumo said. Yata looked at him with a terrified face. -Anna...she...something is wrong...her face...is full...of bruises.-Yata said and threw himself on the couch.-What?- Izumo said, Mikoto, who was paying attention, growled and looked at Yata, standing.-I don't know, I was just as shocked, her face had bruises everywhere.- Yata just looked up, at the two grown men faces, both had a serious expression.

Anna arrived around 3 hours later, when she got in she saw everyone waiting for her. She looked around and pretended she didn't know anything. -Anna.- Mikoto said, that was enough to her to freeze in place.-Show us your face.-he continued. Even with the stone destroyed, everyone agreed to keep treating Mikoto as their king, so Anna got her hoodie out of her face, showing bruises, and now, two cuts on her forehead that looked new, everyone was shocked, no one could understand what was happening.-What happened?- Izumo asked, wanting to know everything.-I...fell.- she answered, not looking at his eyes. -How? How exactly does someone fall and gets their face like this?- he continued pressuring her. -I fell on the middle of the road and a car almost ran me over.-she said, staring at the ground.-Oh, really? Where?- Mikoto said, getting mad.-I don't remember, but it's true, if you don't believe, it's not my problem.- she said and ran upstairs to her room.-Why do I feel like this has something to do with her boyfriend?- Izumo said, putting on words what everyone was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke up with her whole body hurting,she got up and once again she dresses up to hide everything. The pain was so much that she started crying, no, she had to endure it, for him. She went downstairs and saw a mom with two children talking to Izumo-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't bring them here, but it still early.-Izumo just nodded, not really minding the kids. Anna was going to the door when one of the kids stopped her, a little boy.-Hi.- he said. Anna gave him a painful smile and left.-Who is she?- the boy said, looking at Izumo. -That's my daughter.-Izumo replied smiling. -And what's wrong with her?-the boy looked confused.-What you mean?-Izumo asked-She was crying.-Izumo got alerted, so he called all of the clan members, telling everyone that they should find Anna.

Anna looked at the clock, 16:23. She sighed and got in the apartment. In the same second she felt the alcohol smell, she took her shoes off, and started walking, suddenly she stepped on shattered glass, cutting her feet. He turned on the light, him, her boyfriend. He looked completely drunk and looked at Ema with disgust, he had a beer bottle on his hand and threw it at Ema, hitting her head. Ema fell on the floor and touched her head, blood, coming down her face, god, it was burning, the alcohol getting inside the cuts was so painful.-I had a full day, so you will have one as well.-he said going to her direction, he punched her face, her stomach, kicked her, got a basketball bat and started hitting her. That was his amusement, he studied during the day and hit her by night.

4 hours had passed and no sign of Anna. They reunited at the bar and started talking. Mikoto, who had a terrible headache, got up and went downstairs. -What's the fuss about?-he asked groggy.-Mikoto, good. Anna is missing, find her.-Izumo said. Mikoto got stiff in the same second, even after his powers were gone, he still had a connection with Anna, he felt her energy, very low, almost none. He opened the door amd started running, leaving his clan, who got up and start d following him.

They arrived at a small building, in front of one of the apartments, Mikoto kicked the door and everyone got in, what they saw was unbelievable: an almost dead Anna. Mikoto was so furious, he looked around the apartment and found Anna's "boyfriend" with blood on his hands and face, Mikoto growled and punched the guy.-What...-before he could finish, Mikoto went flying towards him, hitting him every possible way. The clan didn't stop him, in fact, they helped. Izumo was by Anna's side, she had blood everywhere and her body was twisted in weird directions. He called her name, but she didn't respond. He called an ambulance in the same second, praying for Anna's sake.

When the ambulance arrived, the guy was dead, he was beaten up by a clan, he should have known, if he messed with their little princess he would pay. Anna woke in the hospital, she could barely speak, but she knew she needed to explain to her family, so she did, she said that he started hitting her the day he got a bad grade and got drunk, then it became a everyday thing, she didn't mind, because she knew he was under a lot of stress and needed help, and that was the way she could help him. The clan was mad, but not furious, they knew their princess was a very selfless girl and she didn't mind getting wounded, she was taken home two weeks after, only to notice that every boy that got inside the bar and talked to her would be chased down by her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I rushed things, this is really poorly written and definitely not the way I wanted. I'm sorry, I've been really busy, but I didn't like the idea of leaving this without an ending, so there you have it, maybe when I have free time and the patience I'll rewrite it.


End file.
